<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I find the one that I'll spend forever with by NaomiLeyers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467585">I find the one that I'll spend forever with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers'>NaomiLeyers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mira The Queen Of Nagron, POV Nasir, POV Saxa, POV Spartacus, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which there is a nagron wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agron/Nasir, Gannicus/Saxa, Mira/Saxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saxa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nothing belongs to me except plot, the characters belong to Steved deKnight and the starz, title is from Nickelback’s Gotta be somebody and all the mistakes are my own</p><p>(also known as "where I completely ignore the laws of Roman marriage because I am weak and they should get married" and I mean it guys, don't expect any historical accuracy XD... just our darlings getting married)</p><p>I hope this finds you all well, stay safe &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You two should get married,“ Saxa states one evening when their group is sharing a fire in front of a villa that has been so kind as to surrender, or better, the villa whose owner was too stupid and too proud to hire more guards than necessary.</p><p>Agron looks at her with his eyes widened, whereas Nasir starts choking on his cup of wine.</p><p>She smirks and leans against Gannicus, their fingers intertwined on her belly, his laugh warm against her skin. She imagines letting go and disappearing into their room for a second, but then she decides against it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They are meant to be,” Mira said to her weeks ago, when Saxa didn’t understand too many of her words and Mira was beautiful and alive and she kissed Saxa with all the desperation of a woman who surrendered to men for too long and craved balance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They can,” Saxa agreed back then, impatient and unfocused, too keen on getting Mira’s mouth somewhere where they would be useful, to truly listen. “We are meant to be too, though,” she added decisively, her fingers curling in Mira’s hair, guiding her mouth back to Saxa’s and Mira laughed, rich and warm and kissed her again and deeper. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mira will never know how right she was though and so it remains on Saxa to make sure Agron and Nasir do realize they are meant to be and so Saxa satisfies herself with pressing a quick kiss to Gannicus’s jaw and whispering “Later.” before shifting her attention back to the squirming men.</p><p>“I mean,” she says, “you are as good as married already. You should get married and we should all attend and watch as you change the wedding kiss into making out.”</p><p>At that Nasir breaks out from his horror and he lets out a soft laugh.</p><p>“You only want to see us kiss,” he says, smirking. “You don’t have to make us get married to get that.”</p><p>He turns to Agron, his right hand gently cupping Agron’s face and then he kisses him, deep and slow and Saxa can feel her own control slipping and she sighs.</p><p>“You win this time,” she says and Nasir laughs against Agron’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I saw them kiss once,” Mira told her as they were sparring in the temple. “It might have been the only nice part of that day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Creepy,” Saxa said then, taking advantage or Mira’s wishful face and pressing her against the wall of the temple with her dagger to her throat and Mira laughed softly at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know how rare it is?” Mira asked her. “To find someone you love and who loves you back? And, if they love you back, to be free enough to actually be allowed to kiss them?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are free,” Saxa retorted. “And you can kiss freely. Anyone you want.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mira smirked at that and rolled them over and suddenly Saxa was the one being pressed against the wall not that she minded too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I should take advantage,” Mira said, her fingers digging into Saxa’s hips. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nasir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you,” Agron says quietly that evening, when everyone is gone and he and Nasir are the only two people outside. </p>
<p>Nasir looks at him, surprised, not because of the words, but because Agron sounds serious and contemplating. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he answers softly. “I shall hope you know that already.”</p>
<p>Agron laughs at that. </p>
<p>“I do,” he says. </p>
<p>“Then what is wrong?” Nasir asks, and seriously, if Agron tells him he fears commitment he is so going to kick Saxa’s ass in the morning. </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?” </p>
<p>Nasir chokes on his wine for the second time that evening. (He isn't proud of that.) He crosses his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>“Because Saxa thinks you should ask me?” </p>
<p>Agron actually blushes at that.</p>
<p>“NO!” he almost shouts and then he seems to realize they are the only two people awake and he lowers his voice. “I know it’s not possible. Not in the Roman way. Not in any way I can think of. And Saxa brought it to mind this evening, but I have been contemplating this for a while. I love you, Nasir. You-“ he laughs, self-depreciating and Nasir hates hearing that in his voice but he is too stunned to move. “You made me feel again. You made me want to live again. Before I met you I thought- I wanted to kill as many Romans as I possibly could and then I wanted to join Duro in the afterlife. Now- now I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and becoming the kind of man you deserve.” </p>
<p>He leans closer to Nasir and he doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he takes Nasir’s hand into his. </p>
<p>“I’m not asking because Saxa has been talking about it, Nasir. I’m asking because I cannot imagine a single second of my life not spent loving you. I don’t know how we could make it happen and I don’t have money or comfort to offer to you, I don’t even have a fucking ring, but I love you and I want everyone in the world to know we belong to each other without any messed up, property nonsense the Romans believe in.” </p>
<p>He smiles and his voice sounded sure until now but now it trembles, slightly. </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?” Agron asks.  And-</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Nasir hears himself saying. “You don’t get to spring this on me and expect me to just-“ </p>
<p>He leans forward and kisses him, putting his entire weight on him, willing Agron to lie down on the ground. </p>
<p>“Of course I will marry you, you fucking idiot,” he says, breaking the kiss for a moment. “In any mad way you and Saxa will think of.”</p>
<p>Agron pulls him into another happy kiss, his fingers working quickly on the clothes Nasir is wearing.</p>
<p>“Please don’t bring Saxa into this,” he moans, his hips rocking into Nasir’s and Nasir laughs. </p>
<p>“I want to see you try and stop her from bringing herself into this,” he counters and Agron growls (growls!) and rolls them around, so that he is the one on top. </p>
<p>“We’ll deal with her in the morning,” he says, sucking kisses into Nasir’s collarbone and his chest. “Now I want my to-be-married-sex.”</p>
<p>Nasir decides he has no complaints against this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spartacus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to marry you,” Spartacus says slowly. </p><p>“When you put it like this, it sounds wrong,” Agron answers, smirking, making Spartacus smile a bit. “I suggest we call it officiating the ceremony.” </p><p>“But why me?” the Thracian asks, purposely staring at the maps lay out on the table in front of him. “I am no priest.”</p><p>“We are running low on priests these days,” Saxa tells him then. (Spartacus isn't sure when she joined the conversation. She is pretty and fierce and he can almost, almost see why Gannicus is enamoured with her, but she is also too much of too many things, too spontaneous and too wild and Spartacus is never sure how to approach her.) </p><p>“It is a law where we come from that the leader of the tribe has the power to join two souls into one,” Agron says quietly, his voice gentle and at that Spartacus looks up at him.</p><p>“I- we are not a tribe,” he manages to say without tremor in his voice. </p><p>“No,” Agron agrees.</p><p> “I was thinking family,” he adds and Spartacus decides he is glad he was sitting when this conversation started. (It has been years since he had a family. Brotherhood is one thing, men trained to kill bound by a mark of their master and bound much stronger by standing side by side on battlefields, but Spartacus has never thought he might mean something more than a skilled warrior, or, at most, leader to these people.)</p><p>He lets Agron pull him into an awkward hug. </p><p>“I will marry you,” he says then and Agron laughs. </p><p>“You’ll have to fight Nasir on that,” he answers. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Spartacus, upon accepting the offer to officiate, has, admitted, never expected the collective happiness of everyone close to Agron or Nasir. </p><p>He certainly hasn’t expected Crixus to half-heartedly tease Agron about finally manning up and proposing, followed by a definitely not half-hearted pat on a shoulder. </p><p>He certainly hasn’t expected Naevia to shed some of the pain that has been radiating from her ever since they rescued her from the mines. (She has gotten better at hiding in, sometimes Spartacus could only tell she was in pain and was trying to hide it, because he was doing the same, but for once she seemed to be really happy.)</p><p>And he certainly hasn’t expected Saxa to become so passionate about the marriage of her fellow German.</p><p> “There should be more flowers,” she tells him and Gannicus the day before the wedding. “And more candles.” </p><p>Spartacus closes his eyes for a second and swallows the need to strangle her. </p><p>“We are at war,” he tells her quietly. “It is a risk that we are doing this at all. If we bring attention-“ </p><p>Saxa crosses her arms on her chest, giving him an unimpressed look. </p><p>“If we don’t get to celebrate love and live fully, then what is the point in being alive at all?” she asks, grabbing another vase full of flowers and thrusting it into his arms, entirely ignoring the bouquets he has already been holding. “Bring it to the garden,” She orders. “Now, would you?” She hesitates for a moment, looking distractedly somewhere behind him. “Hey! Lugo, ich hab’ gesagt, die Tische müssen draußen sein! Das ganze Fest ist draußen, warum hätten wir das Essen hier?!“ </p><p>She runs away, leaving Spartacus with arms full of flowers and a grinning Gannicus. </p><p>“She is right, you know?” the Celt tells him, rescuing him from some of the flowers, or maybe rescuing the flowers from him. </p><p>Spartacus tries and fails to come to a reasonable explanation how it came to be that two gods of the arena end up standing in a villa with hands full of flowers and not swords. He also tries and fails in not imagining Gannicus with a flower crown in his hair. </p><p>“And in what exactly is she right?” he asks. “If Romans-“ </p><p>Gannicus interrupts him.</p><p>“If we don’t live, there is no point in breathing. If we don’t celebrate, then we could have all remained slaves.” He readjusts the vases he is holding. “Come brother,” he adds. “Before she decides to set us on cooking duty.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later, when all vases have been placed around the garden and tables have been brought out and candles have been put along the path, Spartacus decides to ignore his setting migraine and he goes to find Saxa. </p><p>He does find her sitting alone at the far edge of the villa’s property, staring at the sunset that makes her hair strangely golden. It’s weird to see her this fragile or this alone. </p><p>“Are you hiding from Gannicus or is he hiding from you?” Spartacus asks her and she looks up at him, tears in her eyes and he feels like an idiot for asking.</p><p>“Neither,” she answers. “We are not glued together, you know?”</p><p>He sighs. “Apologies. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”</p><p>Saxa sighs, patting the grass next to her.</p><p>“You didn’t. Now sit down before I’ll get a stiff neck from looking up like this.” </p><p>He awkwardly sits down next to her. </p><p>“Why do you care so much about this?” he asks.</p><p>She smiles at him a little, even as a tear slides down her cheek.</p><p>“They gave Mira hope,” she says. </p><p>And alright, this was not the answer Spartacus expected. Still, he waits for an explanation. Saxa shrugs, pulling her knees to her chest and gives him a very cold, very accusing look.</p><p>“She was heartbroken. When you decided she wasn’t enough. She has seen- well. She has seen Crixus and Naevia broken, suffering for love. By the time something started happening between us, she has lost most of her dreams and hopes. She hasn’t lost all only because of Agron and Nasir. Because they fell in love. Because they did it, were happy. And they are still together. Still happy and still alright. And she isn't there to see it.” She smiles at him. “So I’m going to do everything for them to have a celebration of their love that they deserve. And I’ll tell her all about it when I meet her in the afterlife.” </p><p>He almost asks her how come she isn't imaging an afterlife with Gannicus. Then he thinks of the looks the Celt and Oenomaus used to share and of the rumours of Oenomaus’s wife and he thinks, maybe it’s alright that they aren’t each other’s first love.</p><p>“Very well,” he says then. “In that case, let’s make sure it will be a fucking good celebration.” </p><p>He reaches to her, hesitantly. She sighs and rests her head against his shoulder, leaning against him in a tired understanding and if they spend the next few hours thinking about the archer they both lost, well, nobody needs to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saxa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is almost definitely the weirdest wedding that has ever happened in the Republic but Saxa doesn’t even try to pretend it should be any different. (She isn't sure how many weddings people around her attended but she is pretty sure it wasn’t enough for them to know how weird this one is.)<br/>They have placed the cut-off silky curtains from villa on the grass outside (she doubts any Roman is in state to protest) and she is currently leaning against Gannicus on of the makeshift blankets in the first row and she isn't imagining being the one getting married. (She doesn’t feel too sorry about it, especially when she knows Gannicus isn't imagining marrying her either.)<br/>On the blanket left to them Crixus is half-lying on his elbows, alone but smiling.<br/>She spares a quick glance towards her German almost friends, on Nemetes sitting way back and on Lugo smirking in the front. <br/>Then she shifts her gaze to the front, where Spartacus is standing with a satin once-used-to-be shawl in his hands, surrounded by lit candles and alone for now. It doesn’t last long as the lyre starts playing (and bless the Romans for liking music enough to actually teach some of their slaves how to play) and – and. <br/>Saxa might have gone a little bit overboard with the preparations, but she is forever going to be proud of this small change she insisted on when organizing the ritual. </p><p>
  <em>“You ever thought of it? Of getting married?” she asked Mira that evening, when they were curled up against each other, their fingers entwined. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Slaves cannot marry,” Mira answered her, unfocused, staring into the dying fire close to them.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saxa sighed and moved so that Mira had to look at her. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You are not a slave now,” she said and Mira smiled at her tiredly. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“No, I am not.” she shrugged. “I don’t like the idea of being waited on. Seems… I don’t know. It goes both ways, doesn’t it? I’d want my intended to meet me in the middle.” </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saxa smirked at that. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“A sign of good will?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“A sign of ´we are both in this together and willing to take those few additional steps.´”</em>
</p><p>The centre was placed into the middle of the path leading from one guest house to the other and Saxa smirks to herself as she checks both sides of it, her smirk turning into a smile as she watches Agron emerge from one of the houses, holding Donar’s hand as he is being lead to Spartacus and Nasir emerge from the other one, leaning comfortably into Naevia’s side as she leads him too. <br/>“Smart,” Gannicus whispers to her, his breath warm against her neck and she looks away from the scene in front of her for a second to press a quick kiss to his jaw before silencing him by pressing her index finger to his lips. <br/>“Dear friends,” Spartacus says slowly, hesitant and nervous and Saxa smirks. She has seen the man lead them in battle, she has seen him deliver powerful brave speeches in situations when she was terrified and it is almost endearing to see him flustered for a change. He tightens the shawl around his wrists enough for it to hurt and then he seems to realize what he is doing as he untangles it and coughs. “We are here to bind lives of these two men into one. I wish I knew what to say. I should be able to give them advice and encouragement; I have none. There is no greater pain than loving someone and then losing them. However, any pain that might come is in the end worth it. Agron. Nasir. You love each other deeply; one would have to be blind to not see it. So just let me tell you, you are doing the most beautiful thing in the world. Saying yes to my wife was as easy as breathing. I believe it will be just as easy for you, because I believe your love is just as real and just as powerful as was ours.” <br/>His voice only breaks a little. Saxa leans impossibly closer to Gannicus who is staring at the scene in front of them wistfully.<br/>“Well. That was enough of talking. Agron, do you promise to love the man standing in front you for the rest of your life and to stand by his side no matter the circumstances?”<br/>Agron smiles so brightly it almost hurts and Saxa can see tears in his eyes. (She thinks she should tease him about it forever, except that she too is crying and she doubts she has enough ground for teasing in this case.) <br/>“I do,” he says and Spartacus smiles and gently wraps one side of the shawl over his left wrist before turning to Nasir. <br/>“Nasir, do you promise to love the man standing in front you for the rest of your life and to stand by his side no matter the circumstances?”<br/>“I do,” Nasir tells him, offering his right wrist to be wrapped in the shawl too and then they all wait in silence as Spartacus (with an amused help from Naevia) binds their hands together. <br/>“We all now stand witnesses to your love,” Spartacus says eventually. “You may kiss now.” he adds and then he almost doesn’t even have time to move away as Agron and Nasir both take those necessary two steps forward and they kiss. <br/>(To Saxa’s pleasant not-a-surprise, they do turn the kiss into shameless making out, until Crixus jokingly calls at them to “Get a fucking room.”, gaining a disappointed look from Naevia.) </p><p>THE END </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>